The Chakra Chronicles
by EnvyMeh
Summary: Shizuko died, she doesn't know how or when but she did. Now she's a video game character... in Naruto. Well then... Possibly OC x Harem if possible. Cause why not?
1. Chapter 1

What. The. Fuck.

 **Title: ?**

 **Name: Shizuko Nakajima**

 **LV: 1**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 150/150**

 **SP: 50/50**

That's it, I've offically lost it. Why the hell else would something like this happen? Maybe I really did suffer brain damage from that fall. . . Who am I kidding? This is probably just all a dream and I'm totally not a video game character of some sort.

 **[QUEST UNLOCKED]**

What the F*** is going on!

 **Objective: Complete the tutorial**

 **Hidden Objective: ?**

 **Hidden Objective: ?**

 **{Rewards}**

 **1 Skill : 2 Wisdom : 1 Title**

 **[Accept] / [Decline]**

Nevermind, just nevermind, I'm totally not having a complete breakdown, oh totally not, this is most definitely happening. You know what? FUCK THIS GODAMN BRIGHT GLOWING ASS BOX! *ahem* Sorry, sorry.

The only non glowing part of this box was the 'Decline' option, guess that means I can't chose it? Welp, if all the videogames i've ever played have ever taught me anything then this quest must be good, right? Right? Guess it's time to 'accept' the inevitable. . . I'm horrible. . .

 **Welcome to the Chakra Chronicles!**

 **You have been chosen for no apprarent reason because you meet some weird requirements that the gods above have made up to get access to this still updating beta!**

 **Go you!**

I hate confetti, damn now it's in my mouth. . .

 **In the Chakra Chronicles you get brought to an anime from your world, you should know which one. Now, you are a part of an alternate universe of it with gamer powers for you to access! Congrats!**

 **First things first we bring down your confidence and pull out your character sheet.**

 **Please say [STATS]**

Maybe I don't want to -

 **Say [STATS]**

How about -

 **Say [STATS]**

Alright! Alright! "Stats"

 **Title: ?**

 **Name: Shizuko Nakajima**

 **LV: 1**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 150/150**

 **SP: 50/50**

 **STR: 4 (0)**

 **STA: 4 (0)**

 **DEX: 5 (0)**

 **INT: 7 (0)**

 **WIS: 5 (0)**

 **CHAR: 3 (0)**

 **LUK: 5 (0)**

 **Points: 0**

 **{Perks}**

 **Intellegent you are - You have a mind, I'll give you that {+ 2 to Int, +2 to Wis}**

 **The Wheel of Luck - Sometimes Luck hates you, sometimes it love you, like gabbling {Wheel of Fortune pops up each time the Luck stat is being used}**

 **I do what I want - Fuck the superiors {50% to pranking, 50% relationship with Naruto Uzumaki, Title ? Unlockable}**

 **{Debuffs}**

 **You are a week ass bitch - You can barely do a pushup, congrats {-1 Str, work out to remove}**

 **Why so winded doe? - Hills are your worst enemy {-1Sta, raise stamina to remove}**

 **What motivation? - Why are you doing this again? {-50% to rasing stats, gain a reason to continue on}**

 **Unborn - Yeah, this is just a fuck you moment {all stats set to 0 for the next 9 to 12 months, remove by being born}**

I wish I could deny half of this, however, I cannot. Damn, welp. What's up next on the chopping block? My Pride? My Sanity? My Life? Oh wait, I died didn't I? . . . I died. . .WHEN THE FUCK DID I DIE?

 **Next say [SKILLS]**

Not saying much else because this really shouldn't be my job at the moment.

Just please listen to me.

But isn't it -

 **SAY [SKILLS]**

Fuck you "Skills"

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) [LV MAX]**

 **You should guess that you now live life as a video game character and no longer need sleep.**

 **Sleep provides Max health stamina, and chakra so yeah, sleep when you can but only if you want to.**

 **Inkoke Annoyance (Passive) [LV MAX]**

 **Congrats, you now have 100% chance to piss people off, even if involuntary. Congrats!**

 **If you have 80% reputation with you or higher this affect is negated.**

Huh, I always wondered why that happened, guess now I 'no'. Yeah, that just ain't working but at the same time them puns are too 'punderful' for me to stop making.

 **Congrats, you completed the tutorial and managed to truamatize me with your horrible puns at the same time, good job. Now take your rewards and fucking leave why don't you.**

Oh, yay me.

 **Observe (Active) [LV 1]**

 **Look at someone and figure out their stats and such, the higher this skill the more you know. Higher leveled people will have ?'s on their stats.**

 **TITLE EARNED: I'm The Gamer Bitch**

This seemes potentially usefull to level up, high enough level and I can easily find out their weaknesses and use them to take out my enemy in battle. This IS the Naruto Universe so it would come in handy.

 **For thinking things through you earned 1 WIS**

 **For pondering on a skill most don't think matter you earned 1 INT**

And then, all at once, everything fadded away. Suddenly, a warm yet compressing feeling surrounded me and I was almost floating yet not. It was. . . relaxing.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Dun Dun Dun ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuko was always a sickly young girl, often bedridden from a young age from horrible colds and 100 degree flu's. This meant she never really had any friends, not being able to go outside would do that to a person's social life.

Although to her parents she was their angel, with white hair and pale skin she was their little snowflake. So, despite her constant illness, they were a happy family until she turned six that is.

It was eminent really, no one could stop it. When Shizuko turned six she became fatally ill, nothing that the medic nin could do would help. The illness struck the family hard, her father rarely seen and working himself to the ground to pay for medical bills that never seemed to end. Her mother fell into depression, her mother had lost her family when the Kyuubi attacked and her heart could not handle another loss.

Shizuko's days were numbered really and eventually her treatments stopped, not that they were doing anything really. Her father had died in the field, her mother cracked under depression, and in her last few days in which Shizuko lay dying she lost everything.

Then, ironically enough, she died on her birthday. The clocked ticked and she turned seven as the heart monitor went flat. Shizuko had died with nothing to her name, a mother that had committed suicide and her father who was K.I.A.

 **[Soul Assimilation Complete]**

 **Welcome to the world, Player 1.**

As if by magic, the heart monitor picked up and Shizuko's vitals turned healthy. The sleeping girl breathed without trouble or pain. The next day medic nin were baffaled, unable to explain how the girl had just suddenly healed.

She was quickly let out of the hospital after a checkup to assure that she was in fact healthy. Waving with a smile to the nurse that had come to her room everyday, Shizuko took off into the village. Sun came upon her skin for the first time, in this body of course, and she couldn't believe it.

Shizuko chuckled _'Well I'll be damned, I am actually alive and all!'_ After wandering around for about and hour, checking out her parents home, current home base, and finding out where a few training field were around Shizuko came to a conclusion.

 _'I need to train' she thought 'and fast. Well shit, how am I going to do this? I have no fucking parents and literally no one knows who I am because illness I guess? What even is Academy level stats?'_ Shizuko jumped in surprised as a screen appeared in her vision.

 **[QUEST UNLOCKED]**

 **Let's get griding bitch!**

 **Objective: Train until you can't move!**

 **Hidden Objective: ?**

 **{Rewards}**

 **100 experience, Allowance into the academy**

 **[Accept] / [Decline]**

 _'I wonder why I can't decline, maybe because the author is lazy and doesn't want to find another way to get me into the academy...'_ thought the 4th wall breaking snow cone in front of you. So, with no other option, the Gamer Bitch accepted the quest.

The next few moments were strange, she stepped onto the training field she had been standing in from of and got this weird sensation. Is was almost like floating and spinning really really fast while being sucked through a small hole.

When Shizuko regained her ability to see well... _'Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore'_ it was shocking. The previously clear training ground now looked something akin to a forest. There were platforms floating mid air connected to nothing, glass jars and vases strewn about in a seemingly random manner. Like your average rpg level I suppose.

Not to far away form her there was a small wolf thing, it looked mostly like a wolf but it was bright red and hand a scorpion tail. _'Guess that was a warp zone of some sort? I wonder what that thing is... hmmm, let's try this out._ _ **Observe**_ _'_ She thought insistently towards the wolf.

 **Title: Minion**

 **Urufufan**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **CP: Incapable**

 **SP: 200/200**

 **STR: 10**

 **STA: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 2**

 **CHAR: 3**

 **LUK: 5**

 _'Huh, they don't seem to bad. Wait... I just level up observe? cool'_ The girl thought, taking another look at the creature before paling at the new information.

 **Despite being just your average minion and incapable of chakra,**

 **the Urufufan is quite deadly. Being and interesting mix between**

 **a wolf and a scorpion they do not have claws but instead a posionous**

 **stinger. They also lack the jaw muscles to effectively clamp down**

 **on their prey, perfering to be posion their prey and then follow or**

 **'stalk' their prey until it dies in a few days due to poison.**

 _'That's fine! I'll just stay away from the stingers!'_ She thought, taking a few cautious steps towards the creature. It's ears twitched and it growled at her. That's when she remembered, didn't wolves have hearing like a 100 times better than humans?

Shizuko stepped on a branch as the cautiously approached the beginning of the stage. The Urufufan sprang at her, just barely mising her with it's stinger. The girl paled and took of running, the Urufufan close behind. Then she came to a horrifying realization.

 _'I don't have any weapons! Much less skills! Shit, how am I supposed to deal with this thing?!'_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Yes, that is a cliffhanger, and yes I do have the guts to actually make you guys wait.**

 **Anyway, onto our first order of business, harem/pairings.**

 **If there is anyone who wants to see our lovely snow come with another character just tell me who and I will think it over**

 **Next, is there any abilities you want snow cone to learn? If so, pm me along with the first one and i'll try to fit it in. Any ability will work from bloodlines to summoning contracts I will try my best but I cannot make everything happens.**

 **Hugs and Kisses,**

 **Envy 3**


End file.
